creepy adventure
by wisteriascottdunham
Summary: Life is never normal for creepypasta characters. A daily adventure in their lives.


Ticci toby finds out who killed his sister. It was Masky's uncle. Lyra – Ticci's sister. Slendy tells him who killed his sister.

Proxie

TTicci Toby normally annoyed Masky. Whenever it came to annoying the boy there were usually only two outcomes. Either he hurt him or he ignored him. Today Toby wasn't in the mood for either outcome. He turned his attention towards Slenderman.

Whenever he had tried to get a rise out of his tall friend he was normally ingoredignored. Yet, it wasn't the same as when Masky was being annoyed by Toby. Slenderman would give him small glances when he didn't think he was looking at him. It was the same glance that he often gave Toby when he failed a mission.

It wasn't a look of angry or annoyances. It was more a look of curiosity and wonder. This young boy contained so much possibility but he seemed to always waste his talent. He could be busy trying to refine his skills but he wasted his time and engeryenergy trying to get a rise out of people.

Slenderman was walking through the empty halls of his mansion. For once the dark halls were quiet and peaceful. He was simply enjoying his own time when he saw Toby emerge from his from his room. The boy started to walk down the hall. His head gave a violent jerk to the left before straightingstraitening itself. The taller man started to turn the other direction. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Mr. Slenderman!" Toby called running to catch up with his boss.

"Yes," Slenderman said pausing his steps. "How may I assist you?"

"I just wanted to talk to someone," Toby explained. "Masky isn't in the best mood tonight so I thought I'd talk to you."

What made the young boy think he would be interesting in conversing with him?

Despite the fact Slenerman had no face his still managed to express emotion. It was hard to describe but when he was interested in something he stood tall and held his head up. As soon as Toby began to express his thoughts he leaned against the wall. One of his long tentacestentacles slipped down his back and wrapped around his arms. Playing with his tentacestentacles was often a way to distract himself when he had to deal with his proxies.

"Sleender-'' Tobi started but was suddenelysuddenly interrupted.

Out of nowhere Georgie flew through the air and crashed through Lost Silver's bedroom wall. He shakily stood up. The child began to shout.

''Mr. Slenderman can I go to the bathroom!' Georgie cried.

Before Slenderman had a chance to respond someone else cut in.

''Georgie for the lasttimelast time stop crashing through my wall!'' Lost Silver yelled from the other room.

Lost Sisilver most ofv the timre was very calm most of the time. but Georgie was one of the few people that could annoy him. The young boy had crashed through Lost Silver's bedrdroom wall 15 fifteen times before and it was very expense to replace.

'' No Georgie,'' Slenderman said in an annoyed voice.

was very annoiyed by Georgie Georgie was always sskingasking to go to the bathroom. It was almost as if he did to it to annoy the taller man..

''Thank ya Mr. Slenderman'' Georgie said running up to Slenderman.

He reached out and shook the tall man's hand. Slenderman pulled back at his touch. He despiteddespised physical contact.

GeorigeGeorgie dropped his hand and ran towards the bathroom. Well, at least he thought he was going the rightwrong way.

''Wrong way!'' Slenderman called before GeorigeGeorgie got out of ear shot.

Georgie quiciklyquickly chanced the direction he was running. The noise of Georgie's distructiondestruction had quiecklyquickly filled the silent mansion. People were waking lkng up and emerginganging from their bedrooroms. No doubt they were curious about the cause of the noise.

Slenderman let out a frustrated sigh he saw Masky walk out of his bedroom. The young boy hated to be woken up. Hoodie and Laughing Jack were both grumpy if their sleep was distrurbeddisturbed but they were nothing compared to Masky. iIf you wake up a three of them then bad things are bound to happen. This time there woudwould be yelingyelling and screaming.

Slenderman dereadeddreaded Georgie's s return He knew what the small child would say.

'' _Mr. Slender Man I got to go home!''_

'' _don't come back Georgie!''_

'' _I'll I'l be bavkback in a week lots of homework bye!''_

So predictable.

That kids makes even Toby anoyyiedannoyed. The next thing that happened was Masky started yelling and Georgie did what Slendy I thought he was going too do. He ran out of the mansion and the yelling stopped Lost Silver got a boulbowl of ceralcereal from the kitchen before going went through the hole in his wall and set down oon hiks bed. Slender Man got so anoyyiedannoyed that he yelled out something he never should have.

''Toby I I know Masky's uncle was the one who killed your sister but will you stop annoying everyone!'' No one could believe what Slendy had just said Slendy covered up his non-exisitexist mouth. Georgie flew through a window and broke through it.

''Mr. Slender Man how can you cover up your mouth if you don't have one?'' Georgie questioned.

Slendy threw Georgie out the broken window. Toby had been clenching his fist everyone could see through his mouth guard he was barely able to stop himself from yelling he was also switching and slightly ticking.

"Masky were does your uncle live?" Toby questioned.

He then took off his mouth guard his mouth ruined by the fire he made on the street was terribly mangled and burned.

''Tob-''Slendy had tried to say something.

butBefore he could finish his sentence Toby disappeared. Toby got his hatchets from his room. He ran outside and saw the most annoying person ever Little Georgie. Slendy had just ran outside he ran to catch up to Toby.

"Toby I should come with you'' Slenderman said.

Slendy adjusted his red neck tie then he heard Georgie say

''I want to come Mr. Slender Man!'' Georgie shouted.

He jumped on Slendy's back and held Slendy's tenticlestentacles.

''Get off of me Georgie!'' The faceless man cried.

Slendy was waving his other tenticlestentacles in the air trying to get Georgie off his back but Georgie wouldn't budge. No one would if they saw what he saw. The thing he saw could kill them all. His name was Zalgo. hHe was the leader of the army the Creepypastas had a war with. t This happened when the Creepypasta were known as The Moon Shadows.

''Mr. Slender Man, who is that scary man over there?'' Georgie asked Heas he pointed at Zalgo.

Slendy got everyone except Lazari. She had to stay hidden because Zalgo wanted her to become an insane child who murders people. He also wanted her to kill the pastas. It took a lot of guts to beat Zalgo but after they did it he had a long time to wait before he was healed. After everyone had setalledsettled down your three heroines set off to get a guilty man.

''Mr. Slender Man where are we going?'' Georgie was already acting annoying as usalusual.

''We are going to Tokyo in Japan'' Toby said. "hadDid Masky's uncle knew he had killed Lyra Tobys sister? I guess no one knows. Well except maybe evil. You know a lot Slenderman… No one knew well except for Slender Man he knew everything well that excacly true. Evil kows everything Slendy knew a lot but not as much as Evil.

''Mr. Slender Man who's Evil?" Georgie questioned still holding onto his taller friend. ?''

'You are Georgie you are," Slenderman said shaking his head.''

''No Mr. Slender Man my name is Georgie not evil," the young boy said with a laugh.s Georgie not Evil''

''I know Georgie I know,'' Slender Man face palmed.

After a long walk through the darkness night Then they finally got to the airport.

" Mr. Slender Man how much longer till we see Mask-'' Georgie started.

''Georgie you can't say that here," Toby explained. "Slenderman could die if anyone knows he is here."

Mr. Slender Man will die'' Georgie had a look of shock on his face. Toby had taken off his hood and put on his mouth guard back on. Slendy decided to look down the whole time. They were at x- ray machine when Georgie had to open his six year old young mouth and just had to say something.

''Mr. Slender M-'' he started.

''Wwhat did you just say little boy?''?" the guard asked.

''Mr. Slender Man what's happening?'' Georgie questioned.

''This is why I told you to stay quiet while we were here Georgie!'' Toby yelled.

''We need to shut down all systems!'' the guard yelled.

''Mr. Slender Man can't you use the force?'' the boy on his back questioned.

This made Slendy very mad. So mad he found himself unable to make a snarky reply. Toby was the first one questioned. The guard that questioned Toby could be taken down way to easily.

''Were are you going?'' The guard asked barley looking at Toby.

''We're going to Tokyo,?'' Toby answered.

He was worried Slender Man would hurt him if he failed this mission.

''Do you know Slender Man?'' The guard questioned.

wHe seemed as morevery interested in Toby guessed he was fan boy.

''D Do you want an autograph?''" Toby questioned.

''Um, is Eyeless Jack by any chance with you guys today?'' the guard asked.

''No, he's at the mansion,'' the boy said.

Guards P.O.V

Omfg iI'm talking to Ticci Toby! I couldn't believe my luck. I have to ask him about Clocky and how she's doig .doing.

''Um so how's Clock wWork?'' I questioned in an excited voice.

''She's good," Toby said before repeating his earlier question. "Do you want an autograph?''

''y yYeah," I said. " tThat is the only reason we pulled you a side. because mMy daughter wants them would love it. sShe is oobsessed psested with Creepypastas lately. yE especially You, Slendy, Jeff, Eyeless Jack. Eyeless Jack is one of her favorites and then Lost Silver is her second favorite."

Slendy's P.O.V

Toby has been in there for more than 3 hours

''Oh my god finally can we go?'' I asked when Toby emerged from the room.

''Only If you give me your autographs'' a new voice said.

A little girl with brown hair came out of the shadows. I wondered why I didn't see her standing there before. She looked a lot like Sally and Lazari. She also had my face shape like she was my daugh- no she can't be my dau-

''You think Holly and me aren't yours," She said. "Well, we are''

'Ok, your coming with us to the mansion," I said deciding not to fight with the child.

I could always use an extra hand around the mansion.

Fran Bow's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my luck. I'm going to the mansion where EJ lives! I had replaced Georgie on Slenderman's back. The boy was looking at me with an unhappy look. Why was he angry with me? I didn't even want to be there.

''Slendy put me down!" I cried. "I can walk! The first person who I would like to carry me is EJ silly!''

Excitement raced through me as we reached the mansion. Everyone turned to look at me as I jumped off his shoulders. I landed on the ground with a loud thud. A wad of homemade drawings fell out of my backpack.

Oh no they are going to know I'm a fan girl!

Slendys P.O.V

''Are these my pages?'' I asked staring at the pages.

I can't let Kate get these!

'No way Slendy!" Fran Bow cried. "Why would I go to the forest at the darkest hour of the night!''

The residents of the mansion became to emerge from their rooms to see what all the excitement was about. It wasn't every day that they had a guest.

''I guess that's-wait how did you get these then?'' Laughing Jack started talking to her too.

''I looked up pictures online of the eight pages," Fran Bow said. "Then I found pictures of the pages in Kate's room. Then I got an urge to draw the operator symbol. I love drawing it. I usually draw I on my cheek.''

She grabbed the pages out of my hands. She placed them safely away in her backpack. She pulled out her phone and the stand that went with it. She turned on some rather loud music.

This kid needs help. Pretty much everything on hers playlist was Creepypasta related songs like Toby ,Slender's lullaby, and Painted Smile.

There was a knock at the door Georgie went to answer it.

''Ms. Fran Bow some ones here for you!'' Georgie shouted looking in Fran Bow's direction.

Georgie ran to get some pretzels

''Hey sis you finally found the mansion!" Holly said walking in to mansion.

Fran Bow took her sister's backpack and put it next to her own backpack.

''You already know all about us?" Jeff asked the new comer.

She nodded her head. Fran Bow was trying to get something out of her backpack. Holly rushed over to help her sister retrieve the item from the bag. it was a hoodie with the words ''Creepypasta Gang'' written across the front. It had chibi versions of everyone.

Fran put it on. Then she headed off to get some cheese cake from the kitchen. Once she had retrieved the food she sat on the couch

Jeff's P.O.V

This kid likes us so much that she made a white hoodie into a Creepypasta hoodie. It had Sally ,Ben, Slender Man ,EJ, LJ, Lost Silver, Zalgo, Hoodie, Masky, Toby, The Puppeteer, Clockwork, Jason The Toy Maker, The Bloody Painter, Slender Woman, The Killer Quill, and my brother Liu. Oh I found me and my beautiful face. And Jane was arguing with me. How cute! Wait I broke into her house 3 years ago!

Eyeless Jack's P.O.V

Fran Bow...Fran Bow…Fran Bow why does that name sound so familiar I tried to steal her kidneys when she was younger. We were best friends.

Laughing Jack's P.O.V

I've been friends with a Fran Bow before. It was before I met HIM. We always went to the carnival whenever it was around. Tea parties were our favorite thing to play when she was younger. Sometimes Jeff and EJ played with us. The four of us loved to play together.

From that day on everyone remembered when Fran Bow was younger and all the fun they had with her. They let her live with them. Everyone had started getting along with each other. For some reason Georgie only came around when Fran Bow was at school or taking a nap. He knew that she also worked for Zalgo. She worked undercover for Zalgo but she really loved the Creepypasta family. She ended up quitting working for Zalgo. Slender Man was the only person she worked for now. And the other Creepypasta's who live at the mansion.

The End


End file.
